omega_fleet_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Kal Booth
Well built and muscular, but remains lean. He has multiple tattoos. He also has scarring across his body, mostly from his time in the field, however one, including a dark reddish one on his right arm, were sustained playing sports. Personality & Traits General Overview A former Starfleet Marine, Kal keeps himself in shape and up to Marine Corps standards. Works out on a regular bases. Has a bit of a temper. Most find him to be Loyal, Trustworthy, aggressive if on his bad side, demanding as an officer, caring though he rarely shows it. Sleeps with a knife under his pillow, doesn't function in the morning with out coffee. Hobbies & Interests * Work out * Keep up to date on current events * Reading History Kal was originally created at the same time as Khan was but he was never given a chance to grow up and live. He was preserved and frozen in storage as was his other brothers and sister. They were the second version of Genetic Engineering on humans, Mark II's. He was given the chance to live one day, to see if this version could adapt to living as others have. The Booth family adopted him and raised him. The Booth's learned quickly of some of the changes that were done to him. Kal has the ability to heal himself at an accelerated rate. In 2067, he joined the UESPA as a chance to start exploring space and was assigned to a few inter-system ships to help protect them. When Starfleet was established, he signed up and decided that he could be best used in the MACOs. During training, Kal discovered that he liked and was rather good at sniper training and hand to hand combat. Kal began studying other forms of Combat fighting, such as Klingon and Romulan fighting. He was awarded best sniper in his platoon, even claiming "Longest Distance." In 2270, Starfleet wanted to know if Admiral Kirk would be able to tell what Booth was. Harper was then assigned to work as an Aide for the Admiral. Since the Admiral was never able to tell what and who he was, Starfleet figured that it was safe to let him have a life, to explore like other personnel. In 2286, Booth traveled back to Earth to attend Officer Training School. Within a couple of months, he applied to transfer to Starfleet and was accepted. Kal decided to go into Security. His first assignment was as Security for a Diplomatic Detail to the Klingon Home world. In 2297, he retired from active service and began learning alternate fighting techniques. He traveled to Andoria, Qron’nos, Vulcan, other Federation worlds, and it is rumored that he even went to Romulas. He spent 65 years traveling from planet to planet learning these techniques. When he returned to active service, he was asked to rejoin the Marine Corps. He was made a Major and the new CO of the Marine Detachment. About this time, Kal had an interest in learning as much as he could about a Starship. So, during his free time, he could be found in the Library pouring over manuals. He also received permission from the Captain to visit other departments like Operations and Enginering. He wanted to be more than just a fighter. On the USS Seaquest, he was called to fill in for the Chief Operations Officer for a short time. Kal made it off the ship in one of the last escape pods. And like so many others, he watched as the Seaquest, his home, was destroyed. During the Dominion War, he was assigned Sniper Division for the Marine Corps. Usually, with a recon patrol. For most of the time, he was alone looking through his scope for a Vorta or a Jem’hadar to fire at. When the War was over, it took him time to get used to being around other people again. He was assigned to various ships (Sentinel, Incursion and then to Starbase 35). In 2378, he was asked to be an Instructor at the SFMC Sniper School. At the beginning of 2380, he was asked to command the Ultra secretive USS Ranger's Creed. Their mission was to work behind the scene in Special Operations. After the program was closed down, he became and undercover agent for Starfleet Intelligence. In 2385, Kal Booth retired again and bought a house in a secluded mountain region of Earth. Service Record * 1992 - Born - Second Generation of Eugenics * 2013 - Launched on the SS Potomac - DY-700 * 2268 - SS Potomac found * 2270 - Kal Booth was the first let out of cyrogenics, was found to have no memory of early life * 2271-2273 - Enrolled in Starfleet, graduated with Honors * 2273-2285 - USS Banshee * 2285-2286 - USS Gallant * 2286-2288 - USS Potomac * 2288-2296 - USS Pacific * 2296-2297 - USS Atlantis * 2297-2362 - Retired from active service * 2362-2365 - Return to active service, USS Aldrin * 2365-2366 - Works with Elias Vaughn * 2366-2367 - Diplomatic Detachment Security Detail * 2367-2368 - USS Seaquest, Participates in Battle of Wolf 359 * 2368-2372 - USS Waterloo-A * 2372-2376 - Frontline assignments throughout the Dominion War, Sniper Divisioin * 2376-2377 - USS Sentinel * 2377-2378 - USS Incursion * 2378-2378 - SB-35 * 2378-2380 - Transferred to Earth SFMC, as instructor * 2380-2382 - USS Rhea * 2382-2384 - SB-41 * 2389-2401 - USS Ranger's Creed Information Classified * 2401-2403 - Classified Undercover, Special Operations. * 2403-2409 - Retired * 2409-2385 Office of Special Projects, USS Sabre then to Sabre Base; entire team traveled back to 2386. * 2385-2386 - Made Commander in Chief of Omega Fleet. * 2386-Present Moved Flag operations to USS Omega Medical Records * Genetically engineered Human - Gen 2 * Agile * Five time as strong as a human * Twice as intelligent * Resistant to sickness * Enhanced senses * 50% better lung efficiency * Blood contains platelets capable of regenerating from any disease or toxin * Unusual lifespan (thought to be genetic anomaly)